Dreams
by Linkin-Hybrid06
Summary: Sequel to Nightmares. Now that Trigon is a thing of the past, can Robin convince Raven to overcome her fears, or will she remain distant forever? RaeXRob One shot.


Alright, so here's the sequel to Nightmares. I suppose it's not positively essential that you read Nightmares first, it can stand on its own if you're really _that _lazy (haha j/k) since there are only a few minor references to the first one. It is however recommended.

It is of course, RaeXRob. It's set a few months after The End. Thanks are in order for who I suppose unwittingly helped me with this as I used their transcript for The End Part 3 to get all the quotes in the flashbacks correct. Also, a huge thanks goes out to all my reviewers! You guys definitely inspired me to get this done! I would thank you guys personally, but I've read that you can't do that? so that will have to suffice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven stared out the windows, lost in thought, as rain beat rhythmically against the panes. She could vaguely hear the others milling about in the living room, but she paid them no heed. Her mind wandered back to that fateful day, the day that the world very nearly ended. Several months had past, but the memories were still fresh. She had given up, and because of that, she had almost lost everything. Luckily, Raven hadn't been alone that day, she'd had Robin with her. He had taught her to hope again, and given her a reason to keep fighting, even when all seemed lost. Even though she had been but a shadow of her former self at the time, she still remembered everything that Robin had done for her at the time, risking his own life to bring her back. Raven closed her eyes as snatches of the day were dredged up from the recesses of her memory.

_Raven scrambled backwards, her heart racing in fear._

"_Raven it's me, Robin. Remember?" The name seemed familiar somehow, but she could not have met this man before. She didn't know if she could trust him, but he didn't seem to be here to hurt her. Besides, she was tired of running, and he was very persistent._

"_I'm lost." she said brokenly._

"_I know. But I've found you. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I can help you," Robin stretched his hand towards the girl before him, "But you have to let me." Suddenly, a snatch of another hand held out to her glimmered before the child's eyes. It seemed to be a vision, or dream, from another time, or perhaps even another life. Before she could make heads or tails of it however, it slipped away, like sand through her fingers. In the wake of the memory, Raven felt overcome by a profound sorrow, and a sharp sense of failure. She didn't understand where it had come from, but it helped make up her mind, and she reached up to take the proffered hand._

The memory faded as another was pulled to the forefront of Ravens thoughts.

_Robin carefully set Raven back on her feet._

"_You okay? You didn't get hurt?" Raven closed her eyes a moment before answering._

"_Robin, why are you doing this?"_

"_You do remember don't you?" _

_Raven nodded before replying, "The story you were telling...I can see it. Bits and pieces. You...our friends...my father...like it was a dream. A nightmare. Whatever it was, it's over."_

"_Raven there may still be a way to– "_

"_Nobody can stop him. I remember that." she cut Robin off. She turned away before bitterly continuing, "You came down here for nothing."_

"_I came down here for **you**." he said, frowning, as if suggesting that she was far from nothing._

"_Why? I can't help. My powers came from him. And now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore." She cried angrily, trying to keep the tears from her eyes._

"_There was...a prophecy, Robin. And it came true. It's all over now." She whispered dejectedly._

"_Yeah. It's the end of the world. But so what? We're still here–still fighting. Still friends."_

"_Look at me, Robin! There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope!"_

"_Then I guess...I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." he replied smiling._

Raven sighed, then turned her thoughts to after the danger had passed.

"_How do you do it, Robin?" she had asked once they had some relative privacy back at the tower. _

"_Do what?"_

"_Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out?"_

"_Because of you. You don't realize it, Raven–but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero."_

"_I thought it was all over. And now...suddenly..."_

"_You have your whole life ahead of you." He finished for her, smiling._

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of big green eyes entering her field of vision. A pair of emerald eyes that belonged to the widely smiling face of her friend and teammate, Starfire.

"Friend Raven, would you like to join us in a game of going for the fish?" She asked, giggling. Ravens first reaction was to say no, but she hesitated, then acquiesced. If there was one other thing her experience had taught her, it was that she had amazing friends, that she couldn't take for granted anymore. Friends that she needed to make sure she appreciated.

"Booyah baby! It may be raining, but I can still kick some butt! Your butt, that is." Cyborg teased Beast Boy, poking his green skinned friend's shoulder before dealing the cards.

"Dude, you don't stand a chance. I am the master of go fish!" Beast boy replied, cracking his fingers cockily, before quickly gathering up his cards. Minutes passed as the game progressed, and the pile of cards soon began to dwindle.

Beast boy narrowed his eyes in concentration. "A-ha!" he cried, a triumphant smile showed his gleaming, pointed teeth. "Hand over the fours!" Beast Boy confidently held out his hand to receive Cyborg's cards.

The bionic Titan smirked. "Go fish."

"What! That's not possible!" Beast boy exclaimed, bringing both his hands up to tug at his green hair in frustration.

Starfire ended up being victorious, and peals of her bubbling laughter echoed about the room, mingling with Beast Boy's shouted accusations that Cyborg cheated. Raven's lips twitched upwards in a tiny smile, as she watched her friends antics. Most people wouldn't have recognized the action for what it was, but one person, sitting across from Raven did. His own lips curved in a smile as he watched her. Seeing the way Robin was looking at her, Raven unconsciously recalled another memory. This time it was a memory of her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as his hand reached up to gently stroke her long hair. Blushing, Raven quickly turned and walked out of the room, uncomfortably aware of her leader's eyes following her exit.

The rain had finally stopped, and the clouds had cleared, just in time for a magnificent sunset. Brilliant hues of orange and red were painted across the horizon, splashed on the underside of the few remaining clouds, and shimmering across the waves below. Raven sighed peacefully as she took in the natural beauty surrounding her. Raven's observations were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat softly behind her. She turned to see Robin, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Raven said turning back around.

"I wasn't talking about the scenery," Robin pushed off the door frame, and made his way towards Raven. She felt that same infuriating blush creeping into her cheeks. Raven felt Robin's arm brush against hers as he leaned against the railing next to her. She ignored what he said, and stepped away from him.

Robin ran a hand through his spiky hair nervously. _It's now or never_ Robin thought, trying to work up his courage. "Look Raven, I– " Whatever Robin had been about to say, he never got the chance. He was cut off as a loud klaxon pierced the air, the Titan alarm. Cursing under his breath, Robin turned and ran back inside the tower, followed more slowly by Raven.

It turned out that the Hive Five had been at it again. They had been attempting to sneak in and rob the Jump City National Bank, after hours. The Titans were able to take them down with minimal effort, but by the time they had returned to the tower, it was late. Yawning, Robin bid good night to the others, then made his way to his room. Robin did his nightly stretching routine, then slipped gratefully into bed.

_Robin seemed to be walking down an endless corridor. The walls were metallic, and nondescript. He knew that he had been wandering these halls for sometime, looking for something. Every so often, he would pass a door. He opened each of them in turn, but still he couldn't find whatever it was he was looking for. He turned a corner, and pulled up in surprise. Before him was a dead end. There were three doors at the end of the passageway, One on the back wall, and one on the wall to each side of it. Robin cautiously walked up to the doors. As he stepped forward, each of the doors were flung open, and Robin quickly assumed a fighting stance. Looking through the door in front of him, Robin could see Slade, hands curled into fists, head thrown back in maniacal laughter, as his Sladebots destroyed the city. Anger coursed through Robin's veins, and he leapt forward to stop him. However, in doing so, the door to his left caught his eye. Through it, he could see the rest of the Titans. To his horror, flames leapt up around the Titans, engulfing them, and trapping them inside the inferno. He could hear them calling his name, pleading for his assistance. He had to save them! But he also had to save the city from Slade! _

_Confusion, and indecision gripped Robin. He slowly became aware of a comforting voice that cut through the whirlwind of his bewildered thoughts. He turned to the final door, and saw Raven. Robin could make out a stream, winding serenely behind Raven, reflecting silvery in the moonlight, before descending into a small waterfall. Raven floated a few inches above the ground, her cloak flowing gently in the wind. Her voice had an almost ethereal quality to it, as she beckoned to him. It would be so easy to forget everything else and go to her. He took a hesitant step towards her. No, Robin had to do his duty, he couldn't be distracted by her, he had to save his friends, or the city. They were more important than his personal happiness. He turned from this comforting vision, but was surprised to find that the other two doors had disappeared. Robin examined the walls, but found nothing. The only place left for him to go now was through Raven's door. _

_He stepped over the threshold, and immediately felt a soothing calm seep into his being. Raven smiled and approached him. When they were a mere inches apart, Raven reached out to rest a hand softly on his shoulder. They leaned in as one, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Raven pressed against him, as he wrapped his arms tightly about her. Her fingers had moved up to tangle in his sable locks. Robin was in heaven, until it all came crashing down around him. Raven cried out as she was forcibly torn from his arms, and dragged helplessly away from him. Robins features settled into a grimace of pure hate as he saw who had broken them apart. Slade grinned wickedly at him over Raven's shoulder, while he pinned both her arms behind her. Before Robin could go after her, he was surrounded by the Titans, each sporting various wounds, and burns. They cried out to him, asking why he had abandoned them. Crying out at the sight of their battered forms, he fell to his knees, hanging his head in shame, as guilt surged through him._

Robin sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He ran a shaking hand through his sweaty hair, before rolling out of bed. He needed to get some air. His thoughts maundered as he paced the silent hallways.He had been having similar dreams a lot lately. Sometimes there were others in the dream, like tonight, but usually it was just Raven. It seemed as if the memory of their first kiss still burned in his blood, and haunted his dreams. He had hoped that once things had settled down after Trigon's attack, Raven would finally let him into her life, but apparently, she didn't agree. He had been there for Raven at every twist and turn, patiently waiting for her. To Robin, it felt as though he'd been waiting for years, instead of mere months. He knew however, that if she needed it, he would have waited forever. If everything went according to planned though, he wouldn't have to. He would make her see the truth, see how much he cared for her, if it was the last thing he did. And, as all the Titans knew, Robin's middle name was stubborn.

Robin stepped onto the roof, closing his eyes as he took a satisfyingly deep breath of the cool, calming night air. He opened his eyes, and nearly gasped out loud when he saw that he was not alone. _What's Raven doing up here? _He wondered _I hope she hasn't been having nightmares again._ Worry gripped Robin, but he was also reminded of the last time that they had met like this. _I hope this time things go better._ With that thought, Robin stepped out of the shadow of the doorway, and into the moonlight.

"Raven, what are you doing up?" Raven spun around, shocked, then breathed a shaky sigh of relief when she realized that it was just Robin. She thought she detected a hint of nervousness in his voice, but she couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry, no nightmares this time, I just couldn't sleep tonight," she replied shrugging. She eyed him curiously before asking, "You?" All she received in reply was a noncommittal sound.

"So...How have you been lately?" Robin asked feebly.

Raven gave Robin a hard stare for a few moments, before answering with a gruff,"Fine." The tension was palpable, as the two sat uneasily. Suddenly though, Robin remembered the kiss, and the promise he had made to himself. He steeled his resolve, and forged onward.

"Raven, you know its been almost three months since– " Robin faltered, trying to think of the best way to word things, "–you defeated Trigon."

"And your point?" Robin sighed. She wasn't going to make this any easier for him.

"My point is that things are different now right?" Unsure where he was going with this, Raven said nothing. "You're not living under his shadow anymore, you're not bound to him." Raven gave a cautious nod, and seeing this, Robin advanced towards her. When he was close enough, he reached out to take her hand in his, but she shook him off, and turned her back on him.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change anything." Raven said quietly in her emotionless manner. Robin was silent for a few moments as he tried to comprehend this.

"Why," Robin said the only thing he could think of.

Raven laughed bitterly, "Haven't we been through this already?"

"You can't use your destiny as an excuse anymore!" Robin said tersely, "Stop running and hiding from how you feel!" Robin clenched his fists when he heard Raven snort derisively and roll her eyes.

"Fine, you want a different reason not to do this? Because we're heroes, and we can't afford to be distracted by things like this. Because any villain could use our relationship against us. Because of the rest of the team. Because I can't control my emotions. Take your pick there's a million reasons." Raven said darkly.

"So you could love Malchior, but not me, huh?" Robin muttered angrily. Hearing this Raven's entire body stiffened. Raven's back was still facing Robin, but he could easily imagine the look of hurt that flashed across her face, and the mask of cold indifference that followed a split second later.

"I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean that." once again, she shrugged of the comforting hand that he tried to put on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, I need to meditate." Raven said, her voice dripping ice. Robin knew that when Raven was like this, you didn't mess with her. At least not if you didn't want to get hurt. But apparently, Robin was ignoring all his screaming instincts today. He wouldn't let this happen. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn and face him. In the back of his mind, he noted the balls of black energy that were forming around each of her hands, but he plunged on recklessly anyways.

"Look Raven, I'm sorry. All I'm trying to say is that your destiny isn't set in stone anymore. You can dare to create your own destiny, and dream of your own future! Why shouldn't that future include you being happy? Don't you think I've thought of all those things too? I know there would be risks, but I don't care. I know it would be hard, but you're a strong person Raven, stronger than you think. Together, we could accomplish anything! You can fight it all you want, but I won't stop until your mine." Robin said passionately. He felt Raven go limp under his hands, as her energy was quietly dispersed, and Robin was unsure of what to make of this sudden change.

"Robin...I don't want to loose you." Raven said softly, nearly choking on the words.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused.

"I never realized just how much you meant to me until Trigon attacked," She tried to pull away from him, but Robin held fast. "Now that I do, I can't bear the thought of not having you as my friend. So if that means that friends is all we'll ever be, then so be it. I can't put something that important to me on the line, and I won't risk losing you." It finally dawned on Robin, and he understood exactly what she meant. While he was glad to know she cared so much about him, it hurt him to think how little faith she put in his feelings for her. He was determined to rectify that, and he decided that it was time to lay it all out in the open, time to tell her the truth.

Robin shook his head before answering her, "Raven, I don't think you quite understand. This isn't just some silly little crush. I don't plan on letting anything come between us, and I don't plan on ever letting you go." Robin tilted her chin up towards him, so that she might see the earnest truth in his face, before continuing in an emotionally packed whisper, "Raven, I'd do anything for you. I...I love you." Robin's masked eyes searched Raven's face. He was stunned to see tears glistening in her beautiful amethyst orbs. Appalled, and unsure of what exactly he had done wrong, Robin was at a loss of what to do. "Oh god, Raven, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Disgusted with himself, Robin realized that he had been saying that far to often tonight. He reached out to wipe the tears from her smooth, pale cheeks.

Shocked, Raven seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. _I...I love you._ Those four simple words were echoing in her mind. She never thought she would hear those words from anyone, let alone Robin. Her chest constricted painfully, and she had to bite back a sob. She felt Robin lift his hands to brush away her tears, and Raven felt her own hands move seemingly of their own accord. They gently rested on his face, before sweeping up to touch the ever present mask. Slowly, giving him time to stop her if he wanted to, she carefully removed it. She gasped at what she saw. Raven had always imagined that his eyes were blue, but she hadn't expected them to be that breathtaking shade of sapphire. They were a stormy blue, and their storm seemed to rage around her, at the same time that it raged inside of him. She felt herself being swallowed up by his gaze, felt herself falling, maybe even drowning in it, as his cobalt stare seemed to burn right through her. Robin moved his hands, still wet with her tears, to gently cup her face. The mask fluttered, forgotten, to the ground, and suddenly his lips were on hers, his tongue asking for entrance. Raven's lips parted, and their tongues caressed each other. She felt the cold railing push against her back, as Robin pressed his lithe body against hers. Raven's hands wandered across Robin's strong, muscled chest. She felt a low moan rising in the back of her throat, and broke off the kiss.

The only sounds that permeated the still of the night was their heavy breathing, and the waves that crashed gently on the shore. Raven cocked her head to the side as she peered up into Robin's still unmasked eyes. It seemed as though his eyes really were the window to his soul, as they bared everything for her to see. His arms wound around her, wrapping her in a blanket of peaceful reassurance. Raven turned her head, and Robin felt her smile into his shoulder. _Maybe Robin is right, _Raven thought hopefully. _Maybe I can do this. Maybe for once, everything will turn out alright._ She felt Robin's grip on her tighten briefly before releasing her. Raven looked up once again into his face, and he brushed a strand of her hair lovingly behind her ear. A smile danced in his eyes and slowly stole across his lips.

"Is it safe to say that was a yes?" Raven was surprised to feel a laugh burst from her lips. Robin's smile only intensified at the sound. The sound warmed his heart, and seemed to caress his very soul. He wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. Raven pulled him towards her for another quick kiss, before weaving her fingers through his. She bent down to retrieve his mask, and handed it to him.

"Come on traffic light," she teased still smiling as she pulled him gently after her towards the stairs, "Let's get some sleep."

"Traffic light?" came Robin's dismayed reply, "Are you insulting my outfit? I thought it was pretty sexy myself." A mock frown pulled down the corners of his mouth, as he posed dramatically with his cape.

"Ha! You wouldn't know sexy if it slapped you across the face." Raven retorted giggling, and Robin couldn't hold the hurt look on his face any longer. Robin's heart soared, he never thought he'd see the day when Raven would _giggle_.

"Oh, I think I would," He replied lightly, looking into her face. Blushing Raven pulled her cloak more tightly around her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Boy Blunder," was her monotonous response. The rest of their playful banter was cut off as the door closed behind them, and the night was once more wrapped in silence.

Woo boy that was sooo cliche! Haha well any ways, I hope you all enjoyed it, but if you didn't, then review and tell me why! And if you did enjoy it, then review and tell me why! Come on...you know you want to!

Sorry it turned out to be a bit shorter than I expected, like maybe I kind of rushed things or something. I don't know. I hope I did alright with the other Titans, it was my first time writing them! Also sorry if Raven seemed out of character at the end, but when she was with Malchior she was happy, and even joked around with BB so I thought it was okay.

So be on the look out for the final installment in this trilogy. It will be titled Daydreams, and will probably be mostly fluff. It will be set a few years down the line too. Also if you liked this, I should be starting to post my first chaptered fic very soon. I have the first two chapters written, I just need to figure out a title /


End file.
